


Allegiance

by HammerToFall_Archivist



Series: The Time of Innocence Series by Jennie McGrath [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammerToFall_Archivist/pseuds/HammerToFall_Archivist
Summary: By Jennie McGrathWhat if Blake, Avon, Vila, and others had known each other in childhood?





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hammer to Fall](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hammer_to_Fall), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Hammer to Fall collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HammerToFall/profile).
> 
> A "Time of Innocence" Universe story
> 
> originally published in THE BIG B7 ZINE (1993)

"The Commander will see you now."

Travis gave a crisp nod to the clerk, and entered the new Squad Commander's office. He'd not met this officer yet, and couldn't help being a bit nervous.

"Trooper Travis reporting as ordered, ma'am," he said, executing a by-the-book salute.

Sharp brown eyes turned upon him. "Remove your helmet, Trooper." She watched closely, seeming to measure him. He hoped he wasn't found wanting.

"Better." She rose from her seat behind the desk, and moved to a spot in front of him. "It has come to my attention that you have certain...information." Travis swallowed nervously. "Information which may be of use to me, with regard to an assignment I have been recently awarded. Your section leader, Denys, has said that you know of a rebel gathering to be held soon."

"Yes ma'am. Two days from now at...."

Impatiently, she cut off his words, "All I require from you, Trooper, is a simple yes or no answer. Understood?"

The icy voice sent a shiver up Travis' spine. This woman would be an extremely dangerous adversary. He had no intention of arousing her ire. "Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"Good, Trooper. Very good." The voice dropped in pitch, caressing him in an almost obscene way. "You may stand at ease."

He did as ordered, patiently waiting the next inquiry.

"I wish to surprise these rebels with a Federation presence. You know the necessary details to accomplish this?" Again the sharp eyes stabbed him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tell me, Trooper, do you know how to follow orders?" Abruptly, she held up an elegant hand, forestalling his answer. "Of course you do. What is your name, Trooper?"

"Travis, Ma'am."

"Very well then, Travis. I have an assignment for you. How well you follow my instructions will either make your career, or end it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You, and a small detachment of troopers, will disrupt this gathering." She stepped so close to him, that he could smell the heavy perfume she wore. Staring intently into his eyes, she continued, "You will be armed. They will resist, so you will be forced to subdue them."

"Yes, ma'am." He wondered if he'd ever say anything further to this woman. Covertly, he eyed her; no doubt, this was a gorgeous creature.

"Do you understand my orders, Travis?"

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Very well, you are dismissed." She resumed her seat behind the desk, and activated her view monitor.

As he turned to withdraw, she spoke once more. "Travis, one more thing.... It is a tragedy, but there will be no survivors."

Surprised, he met her eyes. His stomach tightened in response to the malevolence revealed there. "Understood, Squad Commander."

With another perfectly regulation salute, he left the office. As the door closed behind him, the newly promoted Commander Servalan smiled to herself. With this trooper's help, she would bring herself to the attention of Space Command.

And then she'd be one step closer to the presidency.

the end


End file.
